Wish You Were
by Deb0610
Summary: Mitchie and Shane weren't allowed to be together because of Mitchie's dad. Shane becomes a badboy again because of this. How will Mitchie cope? I. Suck. At. Summaries! Songfic, Wish you were - Kate Voegele. Smitchie! One-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo, I really wanted to write a Smitchie story! And this is what came out of it. The song really inspired me, and it kinda sets the mood for the story, although the lyrics don'****t really match the story itself. Especially at the end! Anyways, I hope you guys like it! I just put the lyrics in there just in case, but remember: at most points, it doesn't really fit with the story! Another song that kinda fits this story, but not entirely, is 'Goodbye' by Miley Cyrus.  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or Camp Rock or any of that stuff that's in no possible way mine!**

**Song: Wish You Were, by Kate Voegele  
- 1st italics is a fla****shback! 2nd italics is a dream/flashback! 3rd italics are text messages! Italics in centre are lyrics of the song!**

* * *

Mitchie lay in her bed on a Saturday morning, just moping around and writing in her diary, something she did every time she had a spare moment. It's the only way she could truly express her emotions. She didn't write any more lyrics since two months ago. Ever since her father forbid her to see her boyfriend, talk to him, or even talk _about_ him, she didn't feel like enjoying herself, which was what singing did to her. When she told him this while they were on the phone two months ago – the last time she actually talked to him – they were both devastated and he sounded very hurt. She was also very hurt, but it was worse for him.

-

"_But I changed!" He said__, almost yelled, through the phone._

"_I know that, you know that, and our friends know that. Heck, even my mother knows that. But my father doesn't believe it. He only believes it when he sees it. And so far, he hasn't seen you when you're not on stage, and he won't take my word for it." Mitchie answered him._

"_But why aren't we allowed to talk anymore then? Why can't you all just visit us here and then he can see it for himself…" He tried, desperate for anything that would stop this absurd idea of her father._

"_He thinks you are going to be a bad influence on me while I'm still at school and you're not. You're three years older then me, and he doesn't approve of that either. Now before you say anything, you are certainly NOT a bad influence on me, and I don't even care one bit about the age difference. But you know I can't disobey him. That's just not me. Please understand?" Mitchie pleaded to him. Maybe if she did everything her father wanted her to, she would get to see him sooner._

"_I guess I understand, but I can't live without you! Tell me I'll get to see you again, please?" He sounded as if he was in tears. 'He really did change' Mitchie thought to herself._

"_I promise you, when I graduate at the end of this year. He promised I could do whatever I want after that, so I'm definitely gonna see you then!" She told him, hoping to cheer him up a bit._

"_Okay, then I guess this is goodbye, for now at least… But then I just wanna say, I love you…"_

_She couldn't take it anymore, the tears were rolling down her face. This was the first time anyone ever said that to her except for her family, and she wasn't gonna see this boy in a long time. "I.. I love you too. Bye" She sniffled and quickly hung up the phone. Only a second after she placed the horn back on the phone, she broke down in tears, soaking her soft pink pillow as she cuddled it._

-

Unfortunately, when she and her parents were watching TV – HotTunes to be exact – a month ago during breakfast, her worst nightmare had come true. He changed back into the jerk he was before they met.

"Yesterday, Shane Grey stormed out of a meeting with his fellow Connect 3-members and their manager. Apparently, the writers wrote some love song that didn't fit him. Has this good boy gone bad again?"

"See, I told you he wouldn't be good for you." Her father told Mitchie with a fatherly tone. Tears pricked in her eyes as she angrily got up from the table, put her dishes in the sink – or more like throwing - and bolted up the stairs. Downstairs, you could hear a loud bang, indicating Mitchie closed her door in a not so careful way. Connie Torres gave her husband a look.

"What?" he said shrugging his shoulders, thinking he didn't do anything wrong. She got up from the table and also placed her dishes in the sink. She walked out of the room shaking her head from side to side, letting her husband know she was disappointed in him.

_Gone away are the golden days  
Just a page in my diary  
So here I am, a utopian citizen  
Still convinced there's no such thing as idealism  
_

Ever since last month, more and more reports followed of 'bad boy' Shane Grey storming off of sets and out of recording studios. She was mad at herself for letting him go. Every weekend she spent in her room, not letting herself have fun. It was her fault he went back to being a bad boy. No wait, it was her father's fault. At least that's what her mother and best friend Caitlyn said. Thankfully, her mother was on her side.

Connie had enough of her daughter moping around, and invited Caitlyn over for a week of fun since it was spring break. Or, trying to get Mitchie out of her room.

"Honey, if you father didn't force you to break up with him, he wouldn't do those things. He would've still been the happy, good guy he was when you two were together."

"Mom, how would you know that? How do you know he does those things because it's over between us?" She asked her, more in a demanding way. This is where Caitlyn chipped in, "Because Nate told me that. Shane still loves you, and he can't stand not being able to hear from you or seeing you. It's getting to him and he's starting to loose his temper more and more. Especially when the label wants him to sing love songs, since they still assume he's happily in love." Mitchie looked down. "But I could've chosen for Shane instead of dad, and never call him at all. Still, I did and I was stupid enough to break up with him. Dad didn't do that, _I_ did." Mitchie lay down under the covers and turned around, ready for another day in her bed. Caitlyn and her mother left the room, letting her rest for a bit.

-

_Mitchie sat on the dock, waiting for Shane to turn up. They were suppose to meet each other here after the Final Jam Session. She heard footsteps coming her way and looked over her shoulder, to see Shane running towards her. She got up from her place and waited for him to arrive. When he got to her, he engulfed her in a tight hug and apologized, "I'm sorry I'm late, I just had to talk to our manager for making an appointment to record Peggy's song." And he let go of her. She smiled to let him know it was okay and they walked to the canoe which was already in the water. They carefully got in an__d started rowing. This time they knew how to do it, since they went canoeing once as a camp activity after the first time._

"_Mitchie, I wanna thank you." Shane said all of the sudden, after he stopped rowing__ in the middle of the lake. Mitchie looked up, "For what?" she asked him with a confused look on her face, "What did I do?" Shane just smiled sincerely._

"_You changed me for the better, and I wanna thank you for that." He looked her straight in the eye and Mitchie looked down after a few seconds, feeling her cheeks redden. When she was looking down, she saw two fingers being placed underneath her chin and that made her look up again, "Mitchie, I like you… a lot. I know this is very sudden and all, but… Will you be my girlfriend?" A confused look from Mitchie was replaced with a huge grin after a few seconds. "I would love to" She said, and he answered her by smiling the biggest grin she ever saw, leaning in and giving her an earth shattering kiss._

-

"Mitchie.."

"…"

"Mitch! Wake up!!" Caitlyn almost yelled at her, trying to shake her awake. Mitchie turned around and saw Caitlyn with a worried look. When Caitlyn looked at her face, she saw it was tear stained.

"Mitch, what was your dream about?"

"Dream, what dream?? I wasn't dreaming" Mitchie tried to talk herself out of telling her bestie, but deep down she knew she had to tell. She didn't want to relive the painful memory, but it was probably for the best letting it all out.

Caitlyn gave her a look, "Mitch, don't you dare lying to me! Those tears didn't get there from a happy dream!"

"Okay… I was dreaming about how Shane and me got together at Camp…" She answered her, almost choking on her tears that were now streaming freely over her face again. Caitlyn hugged her tight and tried soothing her.

_  
Memories they're following me like a shadow now  
And I'm dreaming  
'Cause I've already suffered the fever of disbelief  
_

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here  
_

After Caitlyn woke her up and they ate lunch, Mitchie was actually a bit happier. "Come on Cait, let's go to the mall!" She suggested to her friend, who gladly accepted it, although she normally really isn't the shopping-girl-type, "Sure! Whatever makes you happy!"

When they arrived at the mall, they decided to go into every shop that they could find, just to keep them occupied. After the fourth shop, they headed to the supermarket to buy some Ben & Jerry's, sit down on a bench somewhere and enjoy their delicious ice cream. When they walked towards an empty bench carrying their favourite – Caramel Chew Chew (**That's totally my favourite, loads of caramel **_**and**_** chocolate!**) – they couldn't help but hear 'Play My Music' on the radio that blasted through the mall. Immediately, Mitchie felt sad again, thinking about Shane. "You know what, I'm gonna text him…" She said, taking out her phone. They sat on the bench and Mitchie started typing.

_To: Shane  
__I miss you :)_

After a minute or two, while the girls were eating, Mitchie felt her phone vibrate. She started smiling, hoping that it was Shane texting her back. When she took her phone out of her pocket, her smile immediately fell. Caitlyn noticed, "What? What's wrong?" When Mitchie didn't say anything and her face expression turned into a very sad one with watery eyes, she decided to read the text looking over her shoulder.

_From: __-  
This number is no longer in use._

**(AN: I have no idea if they also do that with a text message, but whatev. It's fan**_**fiction**_** for a reason)**

When Caitlyn read that, she saw a droplet fall on the screen of her phone, and pulled Mitchie into a comforting hug. "It's okay, Mitch. He probably bought a new phone and forgot to send you his new number or something…" Caitlyn tried comforting her, while actually trying to convince herself also.

_  
I was true as the sky is blue  
I couldn't soon say the same for you  
So now I find denial in my eyes  
I'm mesmerized by the picture that's in my mind  
_

_Tell me when I'll finally see your shallow heart  
For what it is  
__'Cause I don't want to keep on believing in illusions  
_

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here_

Two months later – Graduation

Mitchie was finally finished from school and couldn't wait to go to college, to get away from the man who ruined her life – her father. Why did he have to force her into breaking up with Shane? It made Mitchie miserable for the last four months. She still hadn't heard from Shane, which also meant they never made up since _the_ phone call.

College also meant she had to leave her mom, which she didn't like. She started to love her even more, after she supported her so much.

It was Mitchie's graduation party (**don't know if that's how it goes in America, since I live in Holland, but that's what we do here**), and she was finally having a good time. The party was thrown in her very big backyard, together with Caitlyn. Sierra got a scholarship for some school in China and had to leave right after graduation. Mitchie remembered to invite Shane as well, since her dad wasn't coming to her party – thank god he didn't care for parties. Although she figured Shane wouldn't come, she did promise and Mitchie never breaks a promise. However, she also invited Nate and Jason, and they _did_ come. Even though she hadn't talked to Shane The four of them were having a good time, when suddenly Connie came over.

"Hey Mitchie! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hey mom! Yeah, I'm having lots of fun!" She smiled.

"Good! Now, do you mind if I borrow Nate and Jason just for a few seconds?"

"Of course not!"

Nate and Jason followed her, and Mitchie looked at their retreating backs. Although Mitchie was confused, she didn't think much of it. She looked at Caitlyn, who shrugged, and they continued dancing to the song that was currently playing, 'Shake It' by Metro Station.

_  
Sometimes I can't explain  
And I'm so sorry that I can't  
I'll try to concentrate  
On your true identity  
_

About half an hour after Connie asked for the boys, the music was cut off. Mitchie stopped talking and dancing with Caitlyn and turned around to look at the DJ. Only she didn't see the DJ, but her mom behind the tables.

"Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying yourself?" Connie asked. Cheers erupted and Connie continued,

"Good, 'cause there are some people who want to play a special song for two special people, Caitlyn and Mitchie. Give it up for Connect 3!!"

Since there was no stage and Mitchie and Caitlyn were in the back of the yard, they couldn't see them performing. Mitchie just assumed Jason and Nate were going to play some song for her and Cait. So she turned back to Caitlyn and continued talking. The music of 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' started playing and Mitchie kept on talking, assuming Nate was playing this song for Caitlyn and would do all the vocals. But instead of hearing Nate's voice for the first sentence, she heard another familiar voice. 'Maybe it's his voice on a tape, I'm sure Nate will sing his next line.' she thought. When she glanced over at Cait, she looked like nothing special happened. The next line was _again_ sung by a familiar voice, but not Nate's. This was getting strange. 'Shane isn't here, you're just dreaming this.' She said to herself in her mind. When _another_ line was sung in his voice, she started making her way to the front of the yard, where Connect 3 was performing. She had to struggle a lot to get at the front, even at her own party, and right now she was only at the half of the crowd. But then again, Connect 3 was playing and it was obvious that everyone wanted to be as close as possible to them.

All of the sudden, it was dead easy to move forward seeing that the crowd was split up in two sides. When Mitchie looked up to see what the cause was, she looked right into the two most gorgeous eyes she'd ever seen. Shane was indeed singing the song, especially for _her_. He was serenading to her and he meant every word he sung. Mitchie couldn't believe it. She soon forgot that she was pretty mad at him for not texting, since this surprise visit made up for it all. A huge smile was plastered on Mitchie's face, which made Shane also smile.

At the end of the song, Shane gave Mitchie a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek, since he was afraid Mitchie was still mad at him he didn't dare to kiss her full on the lips. Apparently he was afraid of nothing, because when he pulled away from the kiss on the cheek, Mitchie crashed her own pair of lips onto his. Everyone around them applauses and wolf-whistle. They break away when they hear everyone applauding them.

"Mitchie, before you say anything… I am soooo sorry for never calling you or anything. It was the stupidest thing I ever did, letting you go. So if you give me another chance I'll promise you it's the last chance I'll ever need, 'cause I'm not letting you go again… Not ever!" Shane apologized to her.

Mitchie answered him by kissing him deeply, trying to catch up for the few months they weren't able to do this.

"So that's a yes?" Shane asked with a sheepish grin on his face after they pulled away in need for air. Mitchie just nodded with the biggest smile on her face, unable to say anything else then… "I love you"

_I've seen your act  
And I know all the facts  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
It ain't hard to see  
Who you are underneath  
I'm still in love with who I wish you were  
And I wish you were here_

**

* * *

**

So, I know.. the ending is very

**, very crappy!  
I'm planning on making another story with smitchie… I just love 'em!!**

**But I don't know whether it's gonna be another one-shot or a full-length story… So, I'm gonna put a little teaser underneath this. and then please tell me what you think of it, if I should even consider doing it, and if it should be a one-shot or a full-length.. Thankyou!!**

* * *

"Caitlyn, I miss him sooo!! Why did he have to go tour in Europe?? Why did I never tell him how I feel?? If I did, we'd be together right now and I could just talk to him without sounding so very pathetic!!" Mitchie whined to her friend Caitlyn, who was sitting next to her on the bed.

"That's because you were to much of a coward to admit your feelings to him!"

"Cait!! Not helping!!" Mitchie glared at her.

_Geez, woman!_ "Why don't you just write out your feelings? You've always been very good at that."

"That's actually not such a bad idea.. not bad at all.. Thank you Cait!!" Mitchie said and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug since she was excited to start with the idea.

"Uhm, your welcome.. But could you please.. let go.. Can't breathe.."

"Oh, sorry.." Mitchie said innocently.

--

"Hey, Caity! It's been a while!"

"Hey Nate! Yeah I know.. I was pretty busy with trying to keep Mitchie happy… She really is head over heels with Shane."

"Yeah, same here.. Shane won't stop talking about her and how much he misses her.. I can't believe they never even got together after Final Jam!" Nate said as he moved to a secluded part of the tourbus.

"But I have a plan… you just have to help me with it.."

"Sure, what's up?"

"uhm.." Caitlyn tried to regain her thoughts again about the plan, "Well, I got Mitchie to write out her feelings, so she won't keep them bottled up.. And I was thinking, you guys don't have an opening act yet, right?"

"No, we don't.. Why?" Nate asked, not getting the idea…

"Well, I was thinking maybe Mitchie could do that and let her sing one of her songs, and maybe Shane and her might end up together…"

* * *

**Well, tell me what you think!! xox Deb**


	2. AN

**Hey Guys!**

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I posted the first chapter of 'Songs From The Heart', the story of which the teaser is about. I hope you will read it. Maybe even review?? Or Alert/Favorite? It's all good with me! :)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this one-shot and hopefully you'll read SFTH as well.**

**Xox _Debby_**


End file.
